Payback, Bladesniper Style
by ArckonBlackBlade
Summary: I had to ditch the last copy because I can't find out about updating it. Someone help me please. Anyways, Bit's returned from vacation with some surprises for the Team.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1   
As the sun set on the cliff overlooking Tauros base, a lone warrior stood, as if waiting for something to happen. He looked up at his white zoid. "Are you sure we should do this? I mean, I miss them as much as you do, but I..." the man replied, but was cut off by a loud roar from his zoid. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He replied. "I do wanna get to some class S battles. Come on partner." He grinned, walking up to his zoid's lowering head. "Time to wake up, Blitz Team. Bit Cloud is back in town." He said, looking back at the base before he lunged the Liger Zero towards the Tauros base.   
"Doc, incoming zoid on attack speed!" the young man yelled bolting up at the controls on the bridge. "Only one zoid. No confirmed configuration we've seen before." He continued.   
"Calm down Jaimie." The man above him replied, standing as he always did, leaning on the controls. "Send Leena and Naomi out for reconnaissance. Tell them not to shoot at the incoming zoid. Make sure it's a hostile profile before they fire." He continued, pushing his glasses back on his nose.   
"Got it, Doc." Jaimie replied, speaking into the comlink on his console. "Their on their way." He reported.   
"I see they've noticed us, eh Liger?" Bit replied, watching as the base seemed to come to life, slowly thinking on whether or not to call in his friend waiting in the hill. Then when the Liger growled at him, he decided to wait. "Okay, but activate that disrupter we just added to make a safe bet." He advised, flipping a switch. I don't want Leena shooting me before I talk to her! He thought, watching as the Liger Zero approached the base at its top speed. Activating the comlink, he tuned it to the old Blitz Teams comlink frequency, and faces on the comm. instantly flooded the Liger's cockpit.   
"I don't think this'll be very interesting...!" a feminine voice replied. "After all, I doubt this Backdraft knows even what he's doing!" she replied again. Her face seemed familiar, but the hair was red and Bit knew who she was.   
"Hello, Leena." He muttered, listening to her voice again made him feel very good about coming back. A growl from the Liger told him to watch it. Liger did always like Leena. "Oh hush, Liger." He said. "Let's stop here." He replied, pulling the controls back.   
"I don't get this guy, Jaimie. He's stopped. What do we do now?" another feminine voice replied, her voice was even more oddly clicking. But her face he couldn't place.   
"HELLOOOOO BLITZ TEAM!!!" he yelled with a grin, switching on his comlink to TALK. "Don't remember me, do ya!?" he yelled again, activating his booster's and charged the base.   
"Bit???" he heard Leena yelp.   
"Well if it isn't the kid!" another voice replied. It was Brad.   
"Still alive, Brad?" Bit asked, grinning from ear to ear as he ran the Liger towards his old friends.   
"Is that really you, Bit?" Leena yelled, running her Gunsniper towards the incoming silhouette. "I'm gonna kill you, you idiot!" she yelled. Remembering that night he left three years ago. "Brad, do you really think that that's him?" she asked over the comm.   
"I don't know. I can always shoot and ask questions later?" Naomi replied from the top of the building.   
"Don't even try Naomi. After all, you wouldn't get good aim from atop the building." The com Crackled to life again.   
"Okay, that's definitely him." Brad replied, popping up on her screen. "No one can possibly be that cocky." He grinned.   
"Let him in, team. After all, look behind him." Her father replied, showing his old looking face on her cockpit display.   
"What is it?" she asked, looking behind the approaching Liger Zero, at the hill where he came from. "Holy shit! What is that thing!" she yelled, straining at her harness. "Bit, get out of there, NOW!" she yelled, trying to save her friend.   
"Naomi, get a target lock on that thing!" Brad yelled from the hanger bay. "I want it grounded right now!" he continued.   
"Guys! Don't shoot!" Bit cried, sending the Liger Zero into one of the hardest skids in it's life. "It's my teammates!" he cried, lighting up behind him with the lights he'd installed into the legs, showing his own version of the Hover Cargo. "It's only the carrier I designed." He explained.   
"What do you mean, you're teammates?!" Leena yelled, jumping up in her harness of her Gunsniper. "We're you're team!" she yelled, feeling like something was about to break in her chest.   
"I meant their my unofficial team." He replied. "After I left, I was continuously hassled by the remnants of the Backdraft, and I had to make due. I couldn't keep coming back to you guys with my problems. I went to the nearest town after I'd almost lost to a squadron of Modified Gun Tigers. Let's go inside. I need a break. Then I'll explain more." He replied.   
As Bit settled into the hanger bay of the Tauros base, he switched his comlink in the Liger Zero to his own carrier's frequency. "Hey, Jox, do you read me?" he asked to his Comm. Officer.   
"Yeah, boss." The other end replied. "What do ya need?" the man asked, displaying his shining black glasses.   
"I need you to and the others to keep a lookout. That slicer we ran into in New Helic City worried me." Bit replied, gazing at his friend seriously even through the com Channel.   
"Why is that?" Jox asked, slipping his shades off of his brow down to his nose. His spiky hair distracted most people of how serious his personality. Even Bit had a hard time discerning whether or not Jox was serous or joking around.   
"He said that Vega and the rest of the remnants were gonna attack soon, remember?" he answered. "Just tell `Becca and Arckon to stand by in their Zoids. And keep a lookout for any incoming traffic. If anything happens, reach me by wrist-comm." He ordered, cutting the transmission and jumping from the Liger's cockpit.   
"Okay," Leena commanded as soon as Bit walked into the dining room. "What the hell is going on!?" she yelled, practically tackling the blonde headed man.   
"Yeah, Bit." Doc replied. "You did promise an explanation. And what did you do to the Liger?" he exclaimed, looking at the video screen feeding on a camera in the Hanger, which so happened to be looking over the Liger Zero.   
"Okay!" Bit yelled, drawing everyone's attention towards him. "I can only answer one question at a time." He continued, sitting down on the green sofa.   
"First question that you have to answer is...!" Leena started to yell, but was cut off by Brad clamping her mouth shut.   
"Would be," Brad began, scratching the back of his head, then turning serious as he had always been. "You said something about `Remnants'. Who are they? And what do they want with you?" he asked.   
"Well," Bit began, looking everyone in the room in the eye. "They're the Backdraft Group's Remnants. I just call them the Remnants. They have all the honor of a Doctor Layon wanna-be. And what they want with me is the plans for a new zoid that I've designed. They also want the Liger Zero, and my Carrier. I'll tell you AND show you both of them later." He continued, gazing thoughtlessly into the air. "Also, before you ask, Leena. I had reasons for leaving. I needed to get out on my own, amidst other things." He said, turning his gaze on the woman now hiding in the corner. "Anything else before I get on with the `interrogation'?" he asked her sternly, but blew the image by smiling.   
"No" She mumbled, hiding her face in her hands. "Dad, I'm going to take a look at my Gunsniper." She scorned, running from the room.   
Things never change Bit thought, turning to the others. "And Doc, the Liger hasn't had anything done with it. I simply added some stuff for safety." He answered smartly. "I also painted him a different shade of white with a stealth agent that can be activated from the cockpit." He said with an evil grin, and rubbing his hands together. "Other than that, there are too many things to think about OTHER than the Liger." He stated mischievously.   
"Okay..." Brad murmured. "So what are you planning to do now?" he asked, trying to piece things together.   
"Rejoin the Blitz team with some of my partners." Bit stated, as if he'd been waiting for that question. "Oh, and Doc?" he asked, bringing his attention to the man seated behind him, who was as a matter of fact, playing with his zoid models. "Doc! Wake up, I need you to do something for me." He yelled, turning around. Activating his comlink, Bit whispered something into it that nobody understood.   
But when Naomi began to ask him what it was all about, the alarms began screaming again, bolting everyone out of their seats and heading towards the hanger bay. "What the hell are you doing, Bit!" Brad shouted above the alarms when he noticed that Bit was still sitting down.   
"Just waiting." Bit replied, yawning slightly.   
"Are you we couldn't have activate the stealth, Jox?" Arckon replied, piloting the truck over the desert. "I mean, now I'm beginning to worry about being SHOT AT!!!" the youth yelled, his red hair flying out the window. "And besides, Bit's told me a lot of stuff about that trigger-happy Gunsniper pilot that he..." he continued, looking at the vid-window installed into the dash. "And what happens if the Remnants take this time to..." he glanced worriedly from side to side.   
"The boss knows what he's doing. And besides, if the Remnants attack, then `Becca and everybody'll cover you." The man replied, looking violently at the young man in the truck. "And we need that truck delivered!" he yelled again.   
"Whatever!" Arckon yelled, looking back at the truckload of stuff. I just hope the doc likes it! He thought before bringing his attention back on the dirt in front of him.   
"Guys, just wait and you'll see." Bit urged, looking at the video screen. I doubt you'll have much challenge in fighting a TRUCK!   
"Why!?" Leena yelled, slamming her fist on the controls of her Gunsniper. "You know something about this?" she asked.   
"As a matter of fact, I do!" he yelled, forgetting about everything but arguing with her again. "He's one of my men!" he yelled again.   
"What!?" Doc yelled from above him on the command deck. "Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?!" he raged, looking at him suspiciously. "Let this thing in, Leena." He ordered, not suspecting how much his daughter would like it.   
"Alright, but Bit, when I get my hands on you, you have some explaining to do!" Leena raged.   
"Fine by me." Bit grinned. Activating his comlink again, he replied. "Hey, is that you Arckon? I knew I recognized you're driving anywhere."   
"I'm here, boss. Whatever you did just sent the barrels of a Gunsniper away from me." Arckon squeaked on the comlink. "I'm bringing in the cargo. Get the party-guest down there." He suggested.   
"Who the hell is that, Bit?" Doc replied, straightening up.   
"Come with me, Doc. And you'll see for yourself." Bit replied, holding his arm out to guide the doc down to the hanger bay.   
"Alright, but I'm putting Leena and Naomi on alert." I don't like these surprises, Bit. Doc thought.   
Down in the hanger bay, everybody but Leena and Naomi joined Bit to greet the newest guest. "Get down from there, Arckon." Bit ordered. "Their not gonna shoot ya. The Gunsniper pilot ain't here." He said with a grin.   
"Alright, boss. Is the guest here?" a voice replied, calling over the edge of the truck.   
"Yeah, he's here. Toss over the key so that we can open the cargo." He ordered with a grin. Suddenly, a set of keys flew into Bit's hands. "Okay, Doc. It's time we get this deal done." He grinned, motioning for the Doc to join him.   
"What's all this about, Bit?" Doc replied, walking with Bit towards the back of the truck. "I mean, it isn't my birthday, so what..." he replied.   
"You'll see." Bit answered, opening up the back door. "Here we are, Doc." He said, waving for him to stand next to him. "Hey, Arckon. Hit the back door lights." He ordered, making sure the Doc was next to him. "Do you remember what day it is today, Doc?" he asked, leaning a little on the back.   
"No, not really. What day is it?" Doc replied, scratching his head with a questioning finger.   
"4 years ago, Leena, Brad, and Leon Tauros fought the Fierce Tigers team. That was the day that you ran into me -literally- and I joined the blitz team the very next day." He said with a gleam in his eyes. "I still owe you so much, Doc." He continued. "Consider this a little Blitz Team birthday present." He said, opening the door all the way, revealing a large cargo of Zoid Models ranging from the Death Saurer, to the Pteras Striker. "I figured you might like them." He said as he turned around, looking at a crying Doctor Steve Tauros.   
"Their beautiful!" Doc cried, lunging at Bit and giving him a huge hug. "Thank you!"   
"You're welcome, Doc." Bit grinned, patting the aging old man on the back. "There's something else, though." He started, looking for the right words and holding his breath. "I wanted to introduce you're anti-Backdraft Team. I also invented my own zoid. I've got six of them on my cargo carrier. And I've got a new armor set. You might like them. I need some battles. Champ Team, and Stigma Stoller are my main targets." He explained, not just for himself, but for his team of people. They'd been wanting to test out the two new zoid prototypes since he'd designed them. His only chance at a real test was to get in a legitimate battle and fighting.   
"Alright, Bit. I want to see the Zoids first thing. And these members that you want me to hold out for." Doc replied, his eyes on the zoid models. "Can we go now?" he asked, not able to wait any longer.   
"Hold on, and I'll bring them in." he replied, turning around and activating his link again. "Bring in the whole gang, Jox." He ordered with a smile.   
"Got it, Cap'n. Just make sure we're not shot at." Jox replied over the static.   
"That's an affirmative." Bit joked, grinning as he looked at the Doc. Good thing things never change. He thought, patting the aging old man on the back and urging him to go around the truck again.   
"BIT! What have you done to my dad?!" Leena yelled, looking at her father from her Gunsniper's cockpit. "And why are there several vehicles approaching the base?" she yelled again, bounding down from it. "I mean, what the hell is going on around here!"   
"Be patient, Leena." Bit grinned, "You'll give yourself wrinkles." He replied, causing everyone, except Leena, into hysterical laughter.   
"Bit..." his comlink crackled. "We have a situation."   
"What is it?" Bit replied, looking at the face of `Becca. "Did you break another nail?" he asked.   
"Oh, shut up!" the voice replied in a valley-girl sounding voice. "This is serious! I'm reading some unknown objects on the radar." She continued, making it sound like she was hyperventilating because of the situation.   
"And here I told you guys to get you're asses over here." Bit replied with a visible grin, looking over at the Doc and Leena. "I hate it when she does this!" he yelled at them.   
"And who's supposed to watch out for the Remnants?" `Becca replied, sounding more urgent. "Besides, the Naga Prototype isn't mobilizing."   
"Haul a portable unit in a jeep and get everyone over here!" Bit yelled. "This is important, and you know it!"   
"On our way, Bit." `Becca relied, exasperated. "The BS should be there in a few minutes, chief."   
"Good." Bit thought, looking back at Doc and everybody. "It'll be here in a few minutes."  
"What'll be here in a few minutes, Bit?" Leena, Leon, and the Doc asked, looking like they'd kill hi in a flash.  
"One of the zoids that I told you I brought." Bit answered. He began to say more, but was cut off by a loud roar from the hanger door. "Oh, here it is." He grinned, turning further towards the door.  
As everyone looked over Bit to see what he was talking about, they saw the outline of a typical gunsniper. "Bit, why did you bring us a gunsniper when we already have one?" Brad asked, looking over the hanger bay to see if everyone's zoids were still intact.  
"It isn't an actual gunsniper." Bit answered, once again talking into his comlink. "Okay, show them the light, Bladesniper." He ordered.  
Suddenly, out of the black-blue shadow, came a large gunsniper. With it's claws outstretched, the zoid walked further into the hanger bay, revealing a totally new body molding and an all new accessory pack on the back behind the shoulder socket. "Uh, Bit?" Leena asked in a trembling voice.  
"Yes, Leena?" Bit inquired. Looking at her like she should know what it looks like.  
"What is that thing?!" everyone yelled at the same time.  
"Why, dear people..." he began, sweating slightly at their intense faces. "This is the brand new Bladesniper. It's equipped with everything a Gunsniper has, except it's better."  
"But, I don't even see where the Wrist Guns are!" Naomi yelled trying to figure out something that was nagging on everyone's mind.   
"Well, that's because they're not ON the wrist's anymore. They're on the joints connecting the arms and shoulders." Bit explained. "It also sports retractable claws for bringing enemies into short-ranged combat, two energy scythe swords, a shield generator, and the missile pods that were on the pack are now on the legs. And along with the Gunsniper's original tail sniper cannon, it conceals itself when it's not in use and is covered by a Tail Blade for even more close range combat." He explained, turning around to see their faces. But they weren't even there. They were on the ground. Except for Doc, who was literally drulling on the Bladesniper.  
"It's so COOOOOL!!!" the old man screeched, rubbing the Sniper's claw.  
"Commander, the Blitz Team appears to be asleep sir." A young ensign replied from his seat below the command chair. "Should I signal the attack?" he asked, gazing at the dark haired man in the command chair.  
"No, ensign. Let them get good and comfortable. Any new information on that unknown carrier yet?" Commander Altiel replied, looking over his crew aboard the Great Whale King.  
"No, sir. It seems to have left the area." The young man replied.  
"Okay, let's do something small then before we get involved too heavily." Altiel muttered to himself. "Send in six Rev Raptors to test them. I want to know how fast they respond." He ordered, looking at his subordinates. "And ready my Iron Kong."  
"Yessir." His bridge crew replied.  
"Doc! Incoming zoids!" Jaimie yelled from the comm. "Unknown configuration. They're coming in at attack speed!"  
"Is this another of you're stunt's, Bit?" Doc replied, hovering over the papers him, Bit, Leena and Naomi were going over.  
"Not that I know of, Doc." Bit sweated. "All of my team are already here!" he yelled, looking at the ten men and women behind him. "Jox, did you leave the sensor unit online when you left the Dragon's Hive?" he asked under his breath.   
"Yeah, Chief. I left it on so I could..." Jox replied, making both Naomi and the Doc stare at him.  
"Then do it. Check it for the usual." Bit replied. Then, looking at 'Becca, he ordered. "Get back to the Hive, and ready the Schneider." And as the girl left, Bit could only guess at the reason behind her smile on her lips. "I'll be leaving for a while." He replied, getting up. "Arckon." He stated firmly, looking back at the youth that had always been with him.  
"Yes sir?" Arckon replied, leaning forward to see Bit.  
"Two words. STAY... HERE!" Bit gestured before leaving the room, leaving a very frustrated young man in front of the Doc and the rest of them.  
  
"Are you sure that you wanna do this, Boss?" Bit heard 'Becca reply over the comm. "I mean, those are Rev Raptors out there. Are you sure you wanna do this without the B.S.?"   
"I'll be fine. Just make sure to tell me when the Reinforcements arrive." Bit replied knowingly.  
"Got it, Chief." She replied warily. I just hope you know what you're doin'. She thought, opening the hanger bay, allowing the Liger Zero Schneider to escape through it. Good luck.  
  
"Gooooo Schneider!!!" Bit yelled, catapulting away from his carrier, heading for the incoming Zoids. "Activating Stealth Cloak, Liger." He replied, mentally patting his partner on the console, hoping it all went well.  
'Incoming Zoids, Bit.' The Liger growled. 'Are you sure this'll work?'  
"Of course I'm sure." Bit replied snidely, looking at his partner's console. "Time for the test." He replied to no one in particular, flipping a switch on the control stick while charging at the nearest Rev Raptor. "Buster Slash!" he yelled, hitting the thrusters.  
  
"Commander Altiel, we have a problem!" a burly sensor officer yelled from his console, looking over the Rev Raptors that he'd sent out to battle.   
"What is it, Lieutenant?" Altiel yelled, looking past the man at the console onto the screen. It showed nothing but static. "What happened to the communications with the zoids?" he yelled, jumping out of his chair.  
"I don't know, sir..." the man stammered, leaning back so the Commander could see.  
"Wait a second..." Altiel replied, looking closely at the ground beneath them. Then, he turned back to his sensors officer and said, "Switch to thermal optics."  
"Yes sir," the woman replied, looking at him then back to her console. "Switching to thermal optics." She replied, working the buttons in a frantic way.   
"Gotcha!" Altiel yelled, looking at the overhead display. "Send out a squadron of Hellcats to intercept the enemy zoid." He ordered to his squadron commander. "I want that zoid turned into dust." He grinned. And if I'm right about this... he thought, looking at the form of the zoid that just destroyed his squadron.  
  
"Bit!" a voice yelled at him. "We have incoming Zoids. I can't see them though!" the voice yelled, realizing the voice was Naomi in her Gunsniper, probably on the top of the Base building waiting for a clear shot.  
"I know. They probably figured out that I'm out here in my cloaking device." Bit replied, waiting for the soon to be incoming Zoids. Probably Hellcats. He thought. "Liger, lets give the Backdraft a wake-up call, shall we?" he asked his partner, receiving a growl in return. "Time for the unveiling."  
"What are you gonna do, Bit?" Leena called over the comm., probably in the cockpit of her Gunsniper.   
"I'm gonna release the cloaking device and kick the Liger Zero into overdrive!" Bit grinned, locking the device off, and activating another of his 'specialties'. "Sonic Slash!" he cried, sending the Liger Zero into a straight-break run at the incoming Hellcats.  
  
"What the...?" Doc cried as he saw the Liger Zero on sensors break the sound barrier with all the blades extended, sending rocks and the like sprawling out of the way as he charged. "When did he...?" he asked, looking at how Bit could have possibly advanced his own designs with those of other zoid capabilities.  
"Doc, what is going on?" Jaimie replied, dumbstruck as he tried to view the damage that'd been done by the Liger Zero. "How did Bit...?" he tried to ask.  
"I don't know, Jaimie." Doc replied. "But I hope he shares his other capabilities with us." He grinned.  
  
"Uh, Leena? How the hell is Bit doing this?" Naomi asked from her Gunsniper controls. "I mean, when I saw him fight last, he wasn't even able to do half the stuff that he is now."  
"How the hell should I know!?" Leena yelled furiously. "All I know is that he's showing off!" she yelled, slamming her fist into her arm controls.  
"Yeah, but I figured since you're boyfriend's back..." Naomi replied, but was cut off by the sound of a weapons lock. "Get you're cross hairs OFF of me, Leena."   
"Than I suggest you shut up, Naomi." Leena flared, turning her zoid back to the fight that she wasn't even in. "You'd better be careful, Bit." She said on the open channel.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!" Altiel preened. "I knew it was you, Bit Cloud." He said, turning away from the console display and heading out of the bridge saying to his crew. "I'll be in my Kong."  
"Yessir." The crew replied, going back to their stations.  
"So, Bit Cloud..." Altiel muttered to himself. "You have finally come to fight." He said as h entered the zoid hanger. "Soon, you're Liger Zero will be mine!"  
Entering his Zoid, the Iron Kong mark III, Altiel gazed at the Zoid's controls. All of his weapons were ready. Two twin 120mm Cannons, six dual missile pods, and two gattling cannons accompanied something just for the Liger Zero, a shield system in each of his fists. "Commander Altiel?" someone said over the comm. "We have the newest information from the field..."  
"I don't give a damn about the info!" Altiel yelled, looking out at the hanger. "Just land this thing and get me out there! I already know what the Liger Zero is capable of!" he yelled again.  
"Yes sir." The officer replied, looking at the readouts of the battle and landing the Whale King.  
  
"You guys aren't even a match!" Bit yelled, sending another of the Hellcats flying from his side blades. "Bring out the big boys." He yelled. Where are you Altiel? He thought I figured you'd be here! He wondered as he was pitched sideways by a massive explosion. "What the...!?" he yelled, looking around him for any enemies. "Hey, 'Becca! What the hell just happened!" he yelled over the comm.  
"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me again, Bit Cloud!" a familiar voice hollered over the comm. "And I came all this way just to flush you out!"  
"Well, if it isn't Altiel." He replied. "About time!" he jabbed, sending the Liger into a run back to the Carrier.  
"I made a promise long ago, Bit." Altiel grinned. "Do you remember what it was?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah, Altiel. I remember all too well what you said that day..." Bit blundered, finally seeing where Altiel was, and stopped in surprise. It was an Iron Kong. Bit recognized the Zoid as the same one that'd defeated him three years ago. "And I see that you've brought out the toy?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I see you remember now." Altiel grinned. His zoid slapping his chest. "Maybe this'll make you remember better!" he stated. "Lighting Slam!" he yelled, slamming the Kong's fists on the ground, making a large particle wave slashing right in towards the Liger Zero.  
"You're mistaken if you think I've been sitting on my butt for the last three years, Altiel." Bit yelled, activating the shield that he'd installed in all the Liger components. "You don't stand a chance, and you know it!" Bit yelled, sending the Liger into a run at the Iron Kong. "Sonic Slash!" he yelled.  
"What the...?!" Altiel yelled, activating his flight system. Try this on for size, Liger Zero! He thought, activating his fist shields, and firing three missiles into the Liger. All the missile's hit nothing but dirt and rock. "How the...!?  
"You're using outdated information, Altiel. Nice shields, even though they won't save you. I've upgraded the Liger and all it's components since you defeated me! Seven..." Bit explained. "Blade..."   
"You can't even to think to use that attack again. I almost killed you the last time you did it!" Altiel interrupted, landing the Iron Kong and adjusted the Kong's hands in front of him.  
"Blaster!!!" Bit finished, all seven of his blades firing off ammo more radically than even Leena could.   
"What the hell?!" Altiel yelled as he was rocked with blast from all around. Suddenly, out of the corner of his gaze, he saw three words on his console: COMBAT SYSTEM FREEZE! "I'll get you next time, Bit Cloud! And don't think that I haven't forgotten my promise! I won't give up until I've killed her!"  
"Shut up and leave, Altiel. Before I go berserk." Bit stated, sending the Liger back to the Base and the Carrier. "You haven't got what it takes to beat me!" he yelled back at him.  
  
"Boss, good job kicking Altiel's ass!" 'Becca and Jox yelled as Bit exited the Liger Zero's cockpit. He'd already gotten the Schneider armor back in the racks and had the Zero armor left off for some maintenance. "Why didn't you ask for help...?" Jox asked, but Bit just walked past him and into the kitchen that was right next to the hanger. "Okay..." Jox slumped, looking from the door back to the Liger.   
"Don't worry 'bout it, Jox." 'Becca interrupted. "You know he's like that after an intense battle." She continued. "And he's got other things to do anyways that are more important than talking to us." She replied, whipping her head with her hand.  
"But what's he got to do though?" Jox asked, running his fingers through his hair as he leaned against the wall, watching all the tech officer's starting to swarm the Liger's naked form. "After all, he's Liger's pilot, and..." he gestured.   
"He has to still talk to the Blitz team." She answered, turning away from him. "Especially that trigger-happy woman he's still in love with."  
  
"What the HELL was all that, Bit!" Leena yelled when she called him on the phone. "I mean, what the HELL did you do to my Dad's armor!?" she yelled frustratingly. Her face two inches away from the video screen.   
"I didn't have time to tell you about the new advancements. Seriously." He replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I would have like to have told you guys if I'd have had more time! So don't waste you're time yelling at me!" he yelled back, trying to get some foot room in this argument.  
"Yeah, well. Whatever." she yelled, not noticing how much her face was turning red. "By the way, Dad wanted to talk to you." She replied, moving out of the way of the viewer. And in her place moved Doc Tauros.   
"Hiya Doc, how'd ya like the fight?" Bit asked him, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth that he'd stolen from the kitchen earlier. "I tried to make it more interesting for the viewers, but..." he continued.   
"Oh just shut up, Bit." Doc scolded. "You haven't the faintest idea how pleased of a pilot you've become over the years." He continued, pushing his glasses up on his nose.   
"I thought you'd be mad...!" Bit replied gleefully, taking another bite of the sandwich.  
"Oh, but I am." Doc gestured. "Do you have any ideas how much I would have loved to help make those improvements on the components?"  
"I know you would have, but..." Bit replied, feeling like he was running out of room in his compartment.  
"There's no need to even come close to apologizing, Bit." The Doc replied, the corners of his mouth opening up into a great big smile. "I'm so glad someone actually learned something..." he replied looking off the screen at someone in which Bit could only guess at. "Why don't you come over and talk some more about all the adjustments you've made?" he asked.  
"Actually, Doc. I was thinking I might get some sleep first. We could easily talk more easily in the morning?" Bit asked, stretching out his tired muscles as he finished the sandwich.  
"Sure, Bit. I'll see you in the morning then." Doc replied looking disappointed, as always. Just before Bit hit the switch to terminate the communications link, the Doc interrupted by saying, "Bit? What about this man you left here?" he asked.  
"Tell him to get the BladeSniper back to base." Bit answered, terminating the link. "Goodnight Leena." He muttered, heading for his bed. As soon as he got in bed, he zonked out into dreamland.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1!!!  
Sorry about the long wait for the intro to finish. E-mail me for reviews, please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As the night waged on, Bit found that he couldn't help from remembering the night he and Leena had left each other on the hills, or the ensuing hours ongoing after that. He even remembered the fight with the Backdraft Remnant that'd almost cost him the Liger Zero. Slamming his fist down on his bed, he got up, got dressed, and left for the training room that was two floors up from the living quarters.  
  
Jox was walking out of his room when he saw Bit walk out of his bedroom and head for the elevator. Suddenly awake, Jox followed the man until he entered the training room that Jox himself built. But when he tried to walk in, he saw that Bit wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. 'Becca and the new girl that'd just joined the group were in the room, sparing. But as soon as Bit walked into the room, they stopped and looked at him like he was a ghost. Jox dimly heard something like Bit angrily greeting the two women and then started working out in the weight machine that was in the corner.  
  
"Hey, Boss." 'Becca replied, sending a sidekick right into the other girls ribs, but was stopped by an elbow knocking it away.  
"Hey 'Becca, hey Shar." Bit grunted angrily. "How's the training?" he asked, stopping for a second while he waited for the answer.  
"It's goin' okay, I guess. It's to be expected from someone who pilots a modified HellCat!" 'Becca grunted, noticeably fighting at blocking the attacks that must have been tiring her out. "All stealth and no punch." She continued, trying to aim a punch at the girls face, but was stopped by Shar committing a hook-kick to tuck the arm to the floor and overbalancing her. What she didn't see coming was the front kick to her stomach from the right foot sending 'Becca sprawling to the ground.  
"Next time, 'Becca." Shar replied, flipping her platinum-colored hair over her face. "Don't insult the benefits of stealth attacks." She continued, dusting her hands off on her overalls.  
Bit just couldn't help laughing at the idea of two people fighting over which zoid is better. A fight between a model 3 HellCat and a model 2 Shield Liger was in the works in the weight room. Whispering about how futile it all was, Bit wished the girls a good training and disappeared into the corner, where his favorite weight machine stood.  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this with the Boss here?" Shar asked, blocking a high punch from 'Becca while throwing a kick to the other girl's left leg, staggering her to the floor once again.  
"I don't know." 'Becca sighed, looking at the corner that Bit'd hidden himself into. "I've seen him like this before, but not really this bad." She replied, standing up from the floor. Gesturing at the door to the room, she asked impatiently "Wanna go hit the simulators?"  
"Sure, why not!?" Shar replied happily, running over to get the hanging towels on the nearest wall. "It's about time you asked me that." She grinned, running back to the mat.  
"Yeah, well..." 'Becca replied, looking strangely at the door. "Let's just get going." She muttered, walking swiftly to the door. Under her breathe, she muttered the door's hidden occupant, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid..." before Shar caught up to her.  
  
Jox waited patiently for the girls to leave, waiting for the time he was allowed to enter the weight room and talk with their disgruntled and sleepless boss. When the girls left the room, he entered fully into the room and locked it, making sure that he had complete silence with Bit. Just so I can get something straight. He thought as he walked soundlessly towards the weight machines.  
"I know you're there, Jox. What do you need?" Bit muttered angrily, sitting up from the bench press.  
"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know what REALLY happened three years ago!?" Jox asked, standing cross-legged against the wall. "You've never tried telling us anything." He replied, thrumming his fingers against his arm. "I mean, hell! Even Arckon and 'Becca don't know what the deal is, and they were the first ones ON this group of yours."  
"I know that I haven't told you about that night, or the dates before that." Bit replied, moving his hands through his blonde hair. "But I guess I should, huh?" he threw his friend a cocky smile. "Fine... I'll tell you how it went."  
"Sure, go ahead." Jox replied, looking at Bit with earnest eyes.  
"Well, lets see." Bit thought, looking back over three years ago. "After the Royal Cup, and the Zoids had been repaired, Leena and I had finally told each other how we feel for each other, and started dating. A couple of months past, we had a visitor at the Tauros Base here. It was Vega Obscura. He'd shown up in a Hover Cargo and asked to see only me..." Bit paused, remembering the conversation they'd had in the hanger with the Liger Zero. "He'd told me that the Backdraft was trying to get back together with the help of a traitor in the ZBC. At that time I decided I had to leave. I tried to tell Leena, but she told me that I was just being selfish. What she wouldn't listen too was that Vega had also told me that Altiel and some of the higher brass were on the move and coming after me and the Liger. When I told Doc about me leaving, he wasn't all too thrilled, but decided it was for the best. I also gave him a guarantee that I would come back in a few months. Nothing too promising, just something to calm him down. But I did indeed have a plan to come back, not just to go with the Blitz Team, but to get Leena to marry me."  
"Okay, but what the hell happened to coming back after a couple of months?" Jox asked, looking at Bit, trying to discern if he was lying about the story.  
"I'm getting to that, Jox. Just give me a minute!" Bit yelled, slamming his fist on the weight machine's seat. "Anyways," Bit continued, "After I loaded up the Liger and his modulations units up in a Gustav, I left the Blitz Team and Leena behind in a puff of smoke. After a couple of hours, I came across a man in the desert, unconscious, or so I thought. After I'd stopped the Gustav and opened the cockpit, I was surprised by a squadron of Rev Raptors. I'd tried to get to the Liger, but I was shot in the arm by the guy that was supposed to be unconscious. And he challenged to an unofficial Zoid battle. I'd gotten to Liger and started him up, and was doing all right against the Rev Raptors, but the wound to my arms was affecting my aim and there was a zoid that I hadn't seen on the battlefield. It was that accursed Iron King Custom or whatever, and nearly killed the Liger, and me but he left me for dead. I looked back at the Whale King descending on the Iron Kong, and I heard the guy over the Comm as he walked to the W.King, telling me that he was Major Altiel and that he was going to kill Leena and that their wasn't anything I could do about it." Bit croaked, looking at his hands. "I couldn't kill him, and now he's making due on his promise."  
"Boss, what happened after that?" Jox asked.  
"That god I was close to New Helic City..." Bit explained. "I found a junk shop in the outskirts of the city, and they helped me out, telling me that the team of Rev Raptors that I'd defeated were constantly harassing him for parts and Zoids. After I'd gotten the Liger up and running again, I found that the guy at the Junk Shop had all kinds of parts around the place, pieces of Blade Liger, Gun Snipers, and I can't remember what else." Bit explained. "Then one day, after I'd decided to buy the shop from him and giving him all the money I had left from the Tournament, I found a young boy in the desert in his wrecked up zoid." Bit continued. "And you know what happened next. The creation of the Blade Sniper, and this Cargo." Bit finished. 


End file.
